Among passive elements, a coil electronic component may include a coil part and a body enclosing the coil part, wherein the body may contain a magnetic material.
In this case, the magnetic material contained in the body may be contained in a form of magnetic powder, and in order to decrease an eddy current loss in a high frequency band, insulation between magnetic particles contained in the body should be secured.
Further, in a case in which the magnetic powder is metal based powder, there is an advantage in that a saturation magnetization value is high, but when an available frequency is increased, a core loss caused by the eddy current loss may be increased, and thus efficiency may be deteriorated.